


Parenthood

by Scarlett_Widow



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, They both want to have children, They love each other so much that they will become parents, This isn't the kind o talk Steve see coming from Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:26:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5101085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_Widow/pseuds/Scarlett_Widow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve always wanted to have children, a boy and a girl, but never shared his thoughts with Bucky, because he did not seem to share that desire. What he did not know was that Bucky never talked about having children before because the only person he had ever desired in this way was Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parenthood

**Author's Note:**

> This is another headcanon I proposed in my tumblr and I came here accomplish in a short-fic! Hope you like it!

The day was very calm, with no mission without any major commitment and Steve and Bucky could simply enjoy their home and enjoy that yummy relationship they were building together.  
Steve was reading a magazine about technology, trying to understand a little better how this new world worked as due to of it, sitting on the couch in the TV room, leaning against Bucky, who read a book that Banner had recommended.  
"Baby" Bucky caught his attention suddenly. "Have you thought about being a father?"  
Steve sat up straight so he could look him better, surprised by that talk. He never thought that Bucky ask him that.  
"Hm," he began thoughtfully. "Actually, I always wanted to be a father. Of a boy and a girl".  
Bucky nodded also thoughtful.  
"What about you?" Steve asked after a time when the two were silent.  
"Before" Bucky said, with a slight touch of doubt by talking about the past he had barely recovered entire inside. "I never thought about it. I loved you and with only you I wanted to live forever, you know?" Steve smiled. "But I could never be with you, not at that time, at least"  
He paused, biting his lower lip, then restarted speaking slowly, as he was not sure of how Steve reacted to his words.  
"But now the world is different and we are together without hiding. So I've been thinking about everything that I couldn't think before. I thought how our lives can grow much more with our love. So I have thought we could begin to think together about it... About paternity and stuff "  
Steve's eyes sparkled as if he were not able to believe two seconds before he could even fall more in love with that man.  
"You know..." Bucky said, again bothered by no reply to his proposal. "If you also want, right?... If you want me... As a father of your children..."  
Steve squeezed the other in a hug and kissed his lips, passionate.  
"Like I'd want someone else with me on this adventure," he joked.


End file.
